Douleur
by Kairy Dream
Summary: One-shot, Death-fic avec mention de suicide. Et si Hikari n'en pouvait plus, et si dans l'espoir de se sauver, elle faisait le contraire.


**Douleur**

Auteur : Kairy Dream

Ceci est une death-fic avec mention de suicide, si vous n'avez ce genre de chose, je vous prie de quitter cette page.

Avertissement : SA Spécial A Class ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utilisé les personnages pour mon histoire.

 _''L'être humain est fait pour se briser volontairement.''_

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

 **Un hôpital …**

 **Une chambre …**

 **Une vie qui s'éteint …**

 **Heure du décès : 21h47 …**

 **Des cris et des larmes …**

 **Des cœurs qui se déchirent de douleur …**

 **L'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve …**

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Plus tôt dans la journée en début de matinée

Un réveil sonna à l'intérieure de la maison, plus précisément d'une des chambres de l'étage. Une main sortant de sous les couettes du lit, éteignit l'alarme, pour de nouveau retourner de là où elle venait.

Enfouie en boule dans son lit, Hikari Hanazono tenta de se rendormir en vain, car elle n'arrivait plus a dormir correctement depuis longtemps. Elle se sentait si fatiguée et affaiblie, pourtant sa condition physique allait pourtant pour le mieux, et son médecin ne lui avait rien trouvé. Il lui conseilla juste de prendre des vitamines pour sa fatigue, et des somnifères si elle avait du mal à s'endormir.

C'est difficilement, qu'elle sortit de son lit afin de se préparer pour la journée a venir. Douche faite, uniforme mis, sac prêt, déjeuné avalé, elle salua ses parents avant de partir pour l'école, portant sur le visage un faux sourire. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal sur le chemin, et décida de prendre quelques cachets de vitamines, 8 petits cachets qui lui permettait d'aller mieux.

Elle s'était bien habituée a cette routine : mal être et cachet. Bien sur au début, elle n'en prenait qu'un, mais au fur et à mesure que les matins se suivirent, elle augmenta la dose en conséquence.

Elle continua son chemin quand elle sentit l'effet des médicaments dans son corps agir. Devant les grilles, elle remarqua qu'elle était de nouveau la dernière de la SA à être arrivée à l'école.

Crac

Hikari les approcha en souriant, et les saluèrent tous en même temps. Ils ne posèrent aucune question sur son retard comme d'habitude, et ne remarquèrent même pas les cernes noires sous ses yeux.

Durant le voyage de l'entrée à la serre, Hikari se sentait vide et déconnectée de son environnement, suivant instinctivement le groupe devant elle. Arrivée dans la serre, elle s'installa à sa place pour se mettre a ne plus bouger, regardant droit devant elle, comme une poupée mécanique. Mais ce fait, personne ne le remarqua, elle cela lui donna envie de pleurer. Malheureusement, elle était trop fatigué pour produire la moindre larme.

Vers les coups de 10h comme a son habitude, elle se prépara a avoir mal juste pour faire bonne figure. Elle souffla intérieurement avant de parler de manière énergique.

''Takishima, je te défie ! Aujourd'hui, est le jour où tu va perdre !''

 _Je t'en supplie refuse !_

''Cela m'étonnerai Miss n°2'', dit Takishima avec un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres. ''Comme tu as choisi notre dernier défi, je vais choisir celui d'aujourd'hui.''

 _Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

''D'accord ! De toute façon, je gagnerai n'importe quel défi !'' s'exclama Hikari. ''Alors, c'est quoi le défi ?''

 _Arrête !_

''Un test de 1000 questions a terminer le plus rapidement possible'', expliqua Takishima.

''Les tests ont toujours été ma spécialité !'' continua Hikari avec vantardise.

''C'est aussi mon cas, Miss n°2'', termina Takishima.

''Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !'' s'énerva Hikari d'une voix légère fébrile.

 _S'il te plaît Kei … aide moi …_

Takishima ignora sa remarqua, ainsi que sa détresse enfoui an fond d'elle. Toute la SA se dirigèrent en direction d'une salle de classe que Kei avait préparé pour ce défi. Jun et Megumi s'occupait des chronomètre des deux rivaux. Ryou servait d'arbitre pour donner le départ, tandis qu'Akira et Tadashi devait corriger le test d'un rival.

Assis chacun à une table, le départ fut donné et Takishima se mit à commencer son test, tandis qu'elle donna un dernier regard a son rival, avant de faire de même.

Hikari se donna totalement a fond dans le test, mais elle sentit au fond d'elle, que cela ne servait à rien, quel qu'en soit les efforts qu'elle mettait dans ses tâches, elle ne pourrait jamais le battre. Sa vue se troubla et sa main s'arrêta d'écrire comme figée par le mal qu'elle ressentait. Bien sûr, ce moment dura un instant, avant qu'elle recommença de nouveau d'écrire les réponses, sans ne plus être sur de ce qu'elle écrit.

Takishima termina son test, et le tendit a Tadashi pour qu'il le corrige, tendit que Megumi lui donna son temps : 1h53. Il pouvait le faire bien plus vite bien sur, mais il avait calculé le temps que mettrait Hikari à le faire, c'est à dire 1h54. Il leva ma tête vers sa rivale pour la taquiner sur le fait qu'il avait de nouveau terminer le test 1 minute avant elle. Mais son air taquin se fit remplacer par le choc, sa rival n'en était même pas à la moitié, et semblait avoir des difficultés à y répondre.

Hikari sentant un regard sur elle leva la tête, pour constater qu'elle avait de nouveau perdu contre lui.

Crac

Elle sortit en courant sans terminer son test, elle ne voulait pas entendre son rival de nouveau l'humilié devant ses amis. Elle alla se cacher dans les toilettes de filles du 4ièmes étage, ceux réservé aux professeurs, là-bas elle était sur que personne ne la trouverai.

Elle s'assit sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre elle et la tête enfouie dans les genoux. Elle avait tellement mal, elle voulait simplement que la douleur disparaisse. Elle cria sa douleur sans se contenir, son corps tremblait sous ces cris, et ses yeux ne voulaient pas verser de larmes.

Quand elle réussi enfin à se calmer, elle sortit sa boite de médicament, et prit de nouveau 8 cachets avec de l'eau cet fois-ci. La douleur disparu au bout de quelques minutes, laissant place a sa faim. Faim qu'elle réussi a ignorer, préférant répondre à l'appel du sommeil que venait enfin la tenter.

A son réveil, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait encore dans la même cabine de toilette dans laquelle elle s'était enfermé. Elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle s'était enfermée ici, mais prit son courage à deux mains, pour sortir de là et prendre le risque qu'une professeure la voit.

Manque de bol pour elle, ceci arriva pile poil où elle déverrouilla la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une femme surprise de la voir là. Heureusement grâce a son rang dans la SA, elle pu facilement faire croire a la femme qu'elle s'était sentit soudainement malade et que ces WC étaient les plus proches.

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

La bonne nouvelle de la journée pour Hikari, est qu'elle fut obligée de rester à l'infirmerie au cas où son état empirerait. Elle pouvait enfin ôter son masque de jeune fille souriante et super active, derrière le rideau blanc de l'infirmerie, elle était libre.

Elle resta allongé dans le lit, pendant une longue heure, où le sommeil ne la tenta pas malgré sa fatigue. Elle se demandait ce que faisait ses amis, ce demandant parce la même occasion, la raison qu'il ne sont pas venu la voir.

 _ **Pourquoi viendraient-ils voir la Miss n°2 ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi ils ne remarquent rien à ma détresse ?**_

 _J'ai mal … très mal …_

 _ **Pourquoi je ressens une telle douleur ?**_

 _ **Pourquoi je suis la seule a souffrir !**_

 _J'ai … peur … aidez-moi ..._

 _ **Pourquoi ils ne sont pas là !** _

_**En fin de compte, sont-ils vraiment mes amis ?**_

 _Aidez-moi …... je vous en … supplie …... n'importe qui …... juste …... sauvez-moi …..._

Crac

La douleur était de nouveau de retour, et Hikari n'en pouvait plus, elle avait encore besoin de la calmer, sinon elle allait devenir folle. La douleur semblait toujours plus grande, plus étendue, plus forte à chaque fois qu'elle revenait. Pour s'empêcher de crier, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sang.

Hikari se leva quand l'infirmière croyant qu'elle dormait, sortit de la pièce. Elle récupéra ses affaires se trouvant au pied du lit. Elle ouvrit son sac sans plus attendre, et chercha frénétiquement le reste de ses médicaments. Quand elle trouva enfin sa boite, elle n'hésita pas et en prit de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, une douzaine de petits cachets furent engloutis.

Elle sentit la douleur se retirer peu à peu, ne laissant plus rien derrière elle, mis a part le goût du sang dans la bouche. Elle vérifia chacun de ses membres, afin de savoir si elle était en état de rentrer chez elle sans danger. Elle semblait pouvoir bouger sans signe d'un engourdissement quelconque.

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Elle avait quitté l'école, rentrant directement chez elle par un de ces raccourcis, quand elle était sur qu'aucun adulte ou élève la verrait. Elle fut étonné de ne voir personne à la maison, mais se dit que cela éviterai d'être questionner sur son acte d'école buissonnière, dont elle n'était pas fière.

 _Je suis la honte de la famille, ma mère et mon père ne me pardonnerons jamais._

Crac

Elle s'allongea dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil, utilisant 2 somnifères pour le trouver au plus vite. Mais au bout de 30 minutes, elle se sentait même pas ne serais une once de fatigue, donc elle en reprit de nouveau 2.

Crac

Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, elle ne piqua même pas du nez ou bailla. Donc elle avait fini l'ensemble de sa boite de somnifères, ce qui faisait 12 pastilles.

Elle sentit enfin les bras de Morphée l'accueillir dans un doux et long sommeil. Elle se jeta volontiers dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, qui l'engloutissaient avec joie. Elle sentit chacun de ses membres s'endormir peu à peu, s'engourdissant par un froid inconnu. Son esprit commença a dérivée et disparaître dans les froides ténèbres.

 _Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer._

Crash

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Atsushi, sous les ordres de sa mère alla réveiller Hikari pour le dîner. Il entra dans la chambre, et l'appela, la secouant de plus en fort, mais sans réponse. Il continua de l'appeler, crier son nom de plus en plus. Sous les cris de leur fils, les parents montèrent savoir ce qu'il se passait. Ils virent leur fils apeuré crier le nom de sa petite sœur, pleurant de plus en plus en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

"Atsushi, arrête !" cria son père en s'approchant.

La mère descendit vite appeler une ambulance, qui ne tarda pas à arriver, emportant Hikari avec elle. La famille sauta dans leur voiture pour la suivre.

 **Un hôpital** , jamais ils n'auraient imaginé rentrer dedans pour leur pétillante et énergique fille, Hikari qui n'était presque jamais malade ou gravement blessée.

 **Une chambre** , elle se trouvait dans une chambre stérile de couleur blanche, le lit, le sol, les murs, le plafond, les rideaux. Tout ce blanc contrastait avec Hikari, qui se trouvait au sorte de la pièce, comme pour ne pas détourner les yeux d'elle. Même si il le voulait Atsushi ne pourrait jamais quitté sa sœur des yeux.

 **Une vie qui s'éteint** , ce que leur avait dit le médecin. Leur fille avait une trop grande dose de médicament dans le sang et le corps en plus de somnifères, pour que leur traitement puisse avoir le moindre effet.

 **Heure du décès : 21h47** , malgré que son père aille chercher du personnel pour sa fille quand son rythme cardiaque tomba à zéro, malgré les massages cardiaques et les 7 tentatives de réanimation au défibrillateur, malgré tout ça … sa fille mourut.

 **Des cris et des larmes** se faisaient entendre dans la salle, leur peine et leur douleur se faisaient entendre au-delà de la chambre, partageant avec l'hôpital ce triste événement. Atsushi ne voulait pas lâcher la main de sa sœur, il ne voulait pas la voir partir, il est son grand frère, il se devait de la protéger. Sa mère avait la tête contre le torse de son mari, elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa petite fille soit partie, qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire ou son attitude de garçon manqué. Le père de famille ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de sa fille, les parent sont censés mourir avant leurs enfants, et non l'inverse, depuis combien de temps sa petite fleur souffrait au point de faire une overdose de médicament, au point qu'elle avait préféré se taire pour n'être une nuisance pour personne, au point qu'elle n'eût le choix de s'avaler un tube entier de somnifères juste pour aller mieux.

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Le lendemain, la SA eut la surprise de ne pas voir de toute la matinée Hikari. Ils pensèrent qu'elle devait être toujours malade, car l'infirmière de l'école les avait interdit de la déranger pendant qu'elle se reposait.

Vers les alentours de 11h, un professeur rentra dans la serre, leur annonçant que la directrice avait convoqué l'ensemble de l'école dans le gymnase pour faire une annonce générale.

Toute l'école se trouvait assis sur des chaises, la SA alla s'asseoir parmi eux, attendent eux aussi l'arrivée de la directrice. Cette dernière mis du temps a venir sur scène.

Quand elle se montra enfin, Tadashi remarqua que sa mère avait pleuré, malgré qu'elle essayait de le cacher sous son maquillage. Il en fit la remarque aux autres, ce qui ne les rassura pas du tout.

''Bonjour mes chères élèves'', commença la directrice en tentant d'être forte pour eux. ''Si je vous ai fait réunir ici ce matin, c'est pour vous mettre au courant d'une nouvelle qui m'est parvenue ce matin.''

Elle fit une pause dans son discours, cherchant son souffle, et la manière de le dire.

''Mademoiselle Hikari Hanazono est décédée hier soir à l'hôpital suite a une tentative de suicide par overdose de médicament'', dit simplement la directrice en laissant quelques larmes coulées.

 **Des cœurs qui se déchirent de douleur** , l'ensemble des élèves blêmit a cette nouvelle. Des jeunes filles crièrent, d'autres élèves pleuraient sans se retenir.

Du coté de la SA, Megumi sorti du gymnase pour crier à pleine voix, déchirant sa voix pour la perte de sa précieuse amie. Jun l'avait rejoint dehors, l'écoutant hurlé, il commença a faire de même en la serrant dans ses bras, tombant avec elle a genou sur le sol. Pendant qu'ils criaient, Ryou les étreignit dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter alors que lui aussi souffrait de cette désastreuse nouvelle.

 **L'espoir que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve** était la douce illusion que tout le monde espérait, leur Hikari ne pouvait être parti comme ça du jour au la salle Akira pleurait contre Tadashi, lui demandant si c'était bien une blague de sa mère, qu'Hikari, son ange, ne pouvait pas avoir mis fin a sa vie. Tadashi aurait voulu lui mentir, dire qu'Hikari allait bien, mais il ne pouvait ni lui dire oui, ni lui dire non. Il la serra dans ses bras en pleurent lui aussi sur la perte d'une bonne amie.

Kei Takishima pleura sous le choc de la nouvelle, il n'arrivait plus en penser correctement. Son corps s'était figé, sa voix s'était bloqué, tandis que les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Il n'avait plus de cœur, le sien, il l'avait offert a Hikari et il était mort avec elle. Il ressentait l'envie de la rejoindre, mais elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il se suicide, alors, il promit de vivre pour elle, lui promettant de la rejoindre plus tard.

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

 **Hikari Hanazono**

 **Fille aimante faisant la fierté de sa famille**

 **Amie souriante toujours là pour ses amis**

 **Amoureuse de la vie qu'elle vivait pleinement, parti rejoindre le seigneur trop tôt. Puisse son âme trouver la paix éternelle.**

 **/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/**

Cette idée d'histoire peut vous sembler cruelle ou même horrible, mais je me suis mis à réfléchir sur Hikari. Elle semble toujours aller pour le mieux, dépassant toujours les obstacles qu'il y a sur son passage, mais elle est humaine et donc, elle a des sentiments qui ont ses limites, créant en elle un mal et une douleur. J'ai voulu vous faire partager mon point de vue, si Hikari venait a craquer sous le poids de ses émotions, et qu'elle choisi la mort ou non, comment cela peux être définis dans une histoire.

PS : J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant et j'espère que mon histoire a sut vous toucher.

Kairy Dream


End file.
